The 4 dragon sisters
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: Lucy and Wendy and the older dragon twins have traveled most of Fiore they were in Crocus when Lucy though they should join a guild...Sabertooth Lucy and Wendy why arent they in Fairy tail becasue of there past also who int he world are the other 2 dragon twins well you gotta read to find out.Rated M of alot of cursing and some adult themes. Lalu, RoLun, Stimmer or Nammer and more
1. Chapter 1

Hey huys i got 3 more days in China before i head out im using a family friends computer so thank goodness this site isnt blocked in China anyway please check out JanetBrianna because she is dear friend online also for now on i may do more OC made on my own now but if you still want to be an OC you privtate message me and sorry if there any missings letters the keyboard is really hard to type in

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail Hiro does but if i did Lucy would be stronger**

* * *

 **Luna Celestial Yukamoto a.k.a me in this story**

 **Age:21**

 **Hair: Black up to the hips**

 **Eyes: dark blue**

 **Skin: slighty tanned**

 **Clothes (AN maybe different in the story if i have a dfferent description but if i have none then its these clothes)**

 **Everyday: Black leather jacket, underneathe is a white short sorta dress that covers her butt with the black no steal belt with celestial keys pouch and dagger holder an black leggings with black heel knee high boots and gold moon necklace with a star on each side with golden star earrings and a ruby ring on her left hand second finger**

 **Formal: a white heartline dress reaches to her feet with with a slit to her thighs on each side with a elegent golen belt on her hips with a emerald necklace and earrings with white strap high heels an hair in a elegent bun**

 **Swim suit: black bikini with yellow sparkles**

 **Athetic wear: purple sports bra with matching shorts and black sneakers and head phones with a purple sound pod**

 **Sleep wear: a white tank top and short short shorts**

 **Party: stapless purple short tight dress with ruby earrings and neckalce with matching heels**

 **Magic: telpathy, re quip, celestial spirit, teleportation, moon dragon slayer, star dragon slayer, sun god slayer, earth god slayer, runes, take over, and Sold script**

 **Resitances: sleep, stone eyes, firgure eyes**

 **Weakness: candy, music, spiders and ice cream (AN those are my real weakness other than games hehe)**

 **Items: a Moon dagger, Cape of Invisability, 5 limters (moon earrings, moon necklace, no steal belt with moon thing to the left, and ruby ring on the right hand and second finge), black cloak with white stars decroated,**

 **Celestial keys:**

 **Dragon keys: Metilcana, Grandeeny, Skadrium, Aconologia, Timeria, Crystal, Earthia, Love (the love dragon), Atlas Flame, and Star (the star dragon)**

 **God and Goddess keys: Zeus, Artmeis, Aphrodite, Posedion, Hades, Persphony, Athena, Dinoyus, Hestia, Helios, Boreas, and Eros**

 **Mythogy: Cerberus, Medusa, Stheno (Medusa sister of the two), Hercules, Aceton, Harpies, the Muses, Circe, Perses, Pegasus, Euryale (the other sister of Medusa) Adromeda and Hydra**

 **Silver keys: Canas Ventai the huting dogs Lunar and Solar, Phoneix (AN here buy more later i cant think of any right now)**

 **Chinease Zodiac keys: Ox, Monelia (AN im the monkey Tyler's zodiac story), Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, and Tiger (AN no he isnt Tigertyler7)**

 **Personaity: Smart, emtionless some of the time, caring, loyal, athetic, funny, book worm, fun, great memory most of the time and protective and hot headed**

 **Backstory: Luna and her twin sister Summer were 11 and traveling to the Forest of Lights with her mom Jessica and her dad Jake for there birthday when suddenly when they were in the middle of the forest wolves there father yelled for them do get away are mother grabbed us and ran as fast as she could but nearing the exit my mother lost almost all her energy and fell to the ground in exhaustion and said to hurry and run and that she cant go any farther she said she loved us my sister and I said we couldnt leave her alone are mother smiled and said just go i promised no matter what happends me and your father with be in your hearts and with that we heard wolves howling closer I grabbed my sister and ran Summer yelled we couldnt leave them there and cried I said that mom wants us to go i wont let mom down do you Summer nodded and ran with me with one look back we saw the most horrilfying sight ever over where my mother was at the wolves brought my father's dead body to then attacked my mother with no mercy leaving the couple to die together we sobbed even more. when we reached into town we called the aninal patrol they hunted the wolves and killed those good for nothing brutes who killed are parents then a couple monthes later we found 4 dragons who lived together in peace Muscia the music dragon, Lunar the moon dragon, Star the Star dragon and Cora the water/ice dragon after 4 years of training they said they had to go my sister and I cried and hugged are dragons they said to travel to Mt. Habroke reach the top where you'll find 4 gods and goddess we need to leave now but here are 10 keys for each of you there are dragon keys when you get finish your training with the ods and goddess they will give you god keys understand my sister and I nodded we traveled to and met the gods and goddess Helios and Gaia and Boreas and Perphony after another 4 years they gave us god keys saying they must go train other mages and wizards after that we spent 3 year traveling there world when we went to Magnolia forest to rest where we found a blond mage sittign there crying her heart out we helped here then a young blue haired girl went to Lucy saying there werer coming with her they went to there guild Fairy tail removing there marks when we went to are camo we asked what happend they explained what happend w never felt so enraged in our lives we swore when we see that team Natsu or whatever there names are there will be blood! (AN how did you like there backstory casue im not writing that again so went you see Summer's profile there will not be a backstory)**

 **Summer Celestial Yukamoto**

 **Age: 21**

 **Hair: Brown to her higher back like Lucy in the anime**

 **Eyes: dark brown**

 **Skin: normal skin (AN no tan and no pale bascially)**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday: Black leather jacket, underneate is a sky blue short dress that cover her butt and a black no steal belt tha holds a celesial spirits keys pounch and a gold handle with a emerald jewel in the middle and a silver blade and black leggings with brown knee high boots with emerald necklace in form of a music note with leaves of each side with leave earrings with a saphhire ring same place as Luna**

 **Formal: a dark blue heartline dress with a slit to the right and matching strap high heels and a elegent gold belt and hair in a elegent bun**

 **Swim suit: a yellow bikini with black sparkles (AN that reminds of Yin and Yang the opposites like the twins :) cool)**

 **Athetic wear: ice blue sports bra with matching shorts and green sneakers and blue head phones and green sound pod**

 **Sleep wear: green tank top with black short short shorts**

 **Party: strapless green short tight dress with matching heels and sapphire earrings and necklaces**

 **Magic: telepathy, re quip, celestial spirits, Music dragon slayer, water/ice dragon slayer, Nature god slayer, sky dragon slayer, runes, solid script and takeover**

 **Resitances: sleep, stone eyes and figure eyes**

 **Weakness: food, music, spiders and beng buried alive**

 **Items: a sword, Cape of invisbility, 5 limiters ( music necklaces, leave earrings, no steal belt with a sun thing to the right and sapphire ring same place as Luna) white cloack with blue sparkles decroated**

 **Celstial keys**

 **Dragon keys: Igneel, Weisslogia, Slicer, Cora, Musica, Blaze, Solar, Jeolinda(Aura dragon), Jasmine (flower dragon), and Skylar (wind dragon)**

 **God and goddess keys: Hera, Apollo, Ares, Amphromite, Hecate, Demeter, Zephreyar, Pheme, Hephasutes, Promethus,**

 **Mythogy keys: the 3 fates, Orion, Oddesly (AN yeah i spelled that wrong but ehh), Hippolyta, water nypths, forests nypths, Chyrshor (Pegasus brother), Angel, Hell hound, Lucifer, King (the father of Adomeda), Centaur, and Gaia**

 **Silver keys: Cana Ventais Stardust and Silver hunting cats (AN yeah yeah I made that one up who cares), Hydragen (a water serpent)**

 **Pesonality: bubbly, nice, caring, loyal, book worm, shy, sweet, fun, funny, athetic and protective and hot headed**

 **Backstory: same as Luna**

 **Lucy Auroa Heartfillia**

 **Age: 18**

 **Hair: blond to higher back**

 **Eyes: brown**

 **Skin: same**

 **Clothes (AN this is when she met the twins and she learns a new magics)**

 **Everyday: black leather jacket with white tuble top and black leggings, and black knee high boots and citrue necklace and star earrings**

 **Formal: gold heartline dress with small ruffles at the end of the dress with gold heart necklace and black strap heels with gold star earrings**

 **Swim suit: golden bikini with blue flower on the right breast**

 **Athetic wear: yellow crop tanktop top with balck shorts and black sneakers with yellow head phones an white sound pod**

 **Sleep wear: pink tank top with black shorts**

 **Party: white strapless with a golden belt with mathcing heels and ruby necklaces and earrings**

 **Magic: star dragon slayer, celestial spirits, Urano metria, star dress,telepathy, teleportation and star magic**

 **Resitances: sleep, stone eyes and figure eyes**

 **Weakness: family (when her family are theaten), spiders, and celestial spirits (again when they are theaten)**

 **Items: her whip, 3 limiters (citur necklace and star earrings) no steal brown belt a celesital pounch**

 **Keys: same as before**

 **Personality: hot headed, caring, kind, loyal, rude (only to most of fairy tail members), bubbly, tough, stubborn (all of the people n this charater page are stubborn), bookworm, and smart**

 **Backstory: same as before**

 **Wendy Sky Marvell**

 **Age: 13**

 **Hair: blye**

 **Eyes: brown**

 **Skin: same**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday: same as Episode 55 i think it was during the barem alliance**

 **Formal: red boa with white fur at edge and undernethe is a pink dress with white bows in the middle of her chest with red flat shoes**

 **Swim wear: sky and white striped bikini**

 **Athetic wear: blue T shirt with black leggings and blue sneakers wit blue head phones and red sound oid filled with kid songs**

 **Sleep wear: sky blue pjs with cloud designs**

 **Magic: sky dragon slayer, healing magic, telepathy and teleportation**

 **Resitances: sleep, stone eyes and figure eyes**

 **Weakness: shyness and bugs**

 **Items: blue cloak with white sparkles**

 **Personality: caring, shy, nice, loyal, stubborn, rude (to most of fairy tail members) and sweet and kind**

 **Backstory; we already know**

 **Tyler Flame Lohr (he comes later in the next chapters or sooners)**

 **Age: 20**

 **Hair: buzzed black hair**

 **Eyes: blue**

 **Skin: semi tanned**

 **Clothes:**

 **Everyday: like Orga topless but when isnt has tight blue tank top and brown pants with brown army boots**

 **Formal: black suit**

 **Swim wear: black trunks with blue diamond shaped patterns at the edge**

 **Athetic wear: shirtless with brown pants and black sneakers (AN why do guys also want to be shirtless *sighs* I seen enough during swim practice jeez someone answear my question in the reveiw)**

 **Sleep wear: black boxers**

 **Magic: gem dragon and Phoenix slayer**

 **Resitances: to gems**

 **Weakness: gems he wants to eat gems**

 **Items: None**

 **Personality: caring, funny, party animal, crazy, hot headed and athetic**

 **Backstory: MY parents died in a car crash when I was 12 I was sent to and new family Jean my new motherwas abused from my new father Blaine was a smoker and acholic and a abuser he would always hurt me but when my my new mom came to help you was getting abused to my new Older brother Rufus was 13 he was abused to it became so bad then my father murdered my mother with his pistol I was horrified so was Rufus so we ran away as fast as we could we wer at a cliff with a dad chasing use with a knife he trie to tackled us but failed and went off the cliff but he took me to I fell with him a foot a distances away from us when we were only a foot of way fom death a dragon saved me while my father died in the chasms the dragon Gem the dem dragon said "young one are you alright" I shook my hed saying if i was strongerI could of help my new mom saying she was caring but my terrible father was a monster he took me to his friend Phebe the gem Phoenix I trained with tem for 7 years till they said they had to go I cried asking why they said they musy because dragon and Phoenix hunters are coming soon an they had to go away for along time we said are goodbyes then I went to find my step brother Rufus after a year of serching I couldnt find him then I went to Sabertooth I found my brother then we saw 4 girls wanting to join the Luc girl said her story all of Sabertooth wanted to team natsu's blood!**

* * *

 **Well thats done it took me 4 hours its 11:40 right now so please review of what you think so far**

 **Check out JanetBrianna and Tyler~Violetfairy12**


	2. Lucy's anger and new partners

Hey guys please vote in the reviews since I already have a poll who will Summer aka Janet will be with Sting or Natsu you chose the poll will close in Chapter 10

Please check out Tigertyler7 and JanetBrianna a

Also the next chapter is when Lucy and Wendy go to Summer and Luna

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail Hiro Mashrima does but if I did Lucy would be stronger and Jellal would have the guts to tell Erza his feels and not have Kasumi and me wanting his blood for pushing Erza away when they would finally kiss!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Lucy's reason**

 **Lucy's pov**

I woke up in my bed finding Natsu still not here Its been 9 monthes since Lisanna came back but I don't hate her at all she is very nice it wasn't her fault I'm actually good friends with her but almost all the guild ignroes me only 9 people still talks to me other than Master and Lisanna is Gajeel, the exceeds, Mira but only when I'm ordering or going on a job patheic right, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Wendy and Juvia only those people stil talk to me. Natsu my best friend heck even my first love (AN this is not a nalu) insults me and abuse me, Erza my older sister figure and idol shuns me, Gray my older brother figure and friend gives me the cold shoulder, Levy my other best friend doesn't care about my novel anymore and just ignores me. I sigh I better get to the guild I got up from bed went to the bathroom stripped down then turn on the shower and got in singing the song my mom used to sing to me before she passed away when she was very sick. before I sang i remeber today is my birthday I sighed again.

 **(i made this song up)**

 _ **Ohhhh oohhhh**_

 _ **the stars shine in this night tonight**_

 _ **Look into the stars you'll**_

 _ **see me I'll be watching you above**_

 _ **I'll still be in your heart**_

 _ **so stay strong**_

 _ **stay strong**_

 _ **when I leave i'll be in your heart with all stars shining in you**_

 _ **my brightest star**_

 _ **I'll be with you till the end high above**_

 _ **the earth but you'll may never be able to see**_

 _ **but trust me i'll be here in the stars watching you**_

 _ **so don't cry my dear and my shining star**_

 _ **you'll be in each others heart**_

 _ **sooooo never be sad when im gone**_

 _ **becasue i'll be in your heart forever**_

 _ **you'll might see me in this world someday but atleast for now i'll on my own way**_

 _ **but live your live to fullest before you join me**_

 _ **my dear and my shining star**_

 _ **wait for your time do not end right now for me**_

 _ **do it for me my love and my stining star**_

 _ **oour happiness will never fade**_

 _ **we'll be in each others heart**_

 _ **and you'll be within my heart aswell**_

 _ **my dear and my shining star i must say**_

 _ **i'll love you forever**_

 _ **now my time is out**_

when i finished i cried i remember momma singing it before she died even on her death bed she had a beatiful voice, i went out of the shower dried my self then wore my white lacey bra and panty, then a white tanktop and a black mini skirt with black boots and a pink leather jacket and a belt i grabbd my whip and keys went to another day being ignored i sighted again went on the ledge as always "Miss lucy be carefull you'll might fall in" 1# fisherman said "ill be find and good morning" is aid before walking to the guild but when I got in Natsu's fire dragon iron fist hit me on the cheek I fell in te wall "what the hell natsu" 10 people said Lisannna, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Mira, I, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, and Master "Lucy your out of team Natsu your just a weak replacement for Lisanna, a weak bitchy whiny slut repalcement actually my biggest regret in bringing you in Fairy tail" Natsu sneered and in the back Erza and Gray smirked " IS THAT HOW YOU FELT ABOUT ME I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER CALLED YOU ALL MY FAMILY EVERYODY HERE HAS BEEN IGNORING ME EXCEPT MASTER, LISANNA, BIXLOW, EVERGREEN, FREED, LAXUS, WENDY, MIRA, PANTHERLILY, CARLA, HAPPY, GAJEEL, AND JUVIA YOU KNOW WHAT I'M HAPPY YOU KICKED ME OUT YOU KNOW SALMANDER I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER LOVED YOU BUT NOW IF I EVER CROSSED PATHS WITH YOU SALAMNDER, TITANIA AN FULLBUSTER I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU" I yelled

 **Laxus's pov**

Ouch I know that Blondie already has a crush on Flame brain but it still hurts I actually had a little crush on Lucy the day she came to Fairy tail like a pull but I was such a dick head I didnt know how to ask propery like during Phantom Lord but at GmG I wished so much to help her but only Rajin, Master and Mira know I have a crush on her it grew so much durign the Naval battle how much she wanted to help even if you was injured from her Flare battle "you'll to weak enough to kill us" Gray said with a evil smile "then I QUIT I'M GOING TO TRAIN SO HARD THAT I'LL BE STRONGER THAN MASTER YOU PIECE OF SHIT" Lucy said "MASTER REMOVE MY GUILD MARK NOW" everybody except for natsu was crying I guess there no good shitbag finally realized there mistake heck even I have some tears you was the light of fairy tail I guess. Gramps said "Alright you may *sniffles* go remember the 3 rules of fairy tail wheN you leave" Gramps was brawling his eyes put his hand on Lucy Guild mark when Blondie was going to go I realized this maybe the last time I see her "wait Blondie" I said "what Sparky" Lucy everybody who ignored Lucy gasped

"I want to say that I love you Lucy Heartfillia" I said then Grabbed Blondie a smashed my lips against hers tasting her soft vanilla lips when I pulled away I saw everyone was quiet if you'll exclude Gramps singing about Great grand children and Mira talking about marridge and babies "I-I love you to Laxus but I go to go i'm sorry" Lucy blushed hehe se looks so cute blushings "but-but" I said with a frown "I'll write to you okay and the others and maybe a though projection or smething" Lucy said then kissed me on the cheek and ran out of the guild and from my life

 **Levy's pov**

how could I have ignored my best friend I'm a huge idiot I sobbed why did I ignore her why why

 **Cana's pov**

why did i ignore my best gal the one who got me to confess to Gildarts that he is my father (AN this is before tenrou but Cana told him earlier) why why you like a sister to me I didnt even noticed my beer dropping I cried why dd I ignore here whyyy

 **Gray's pov**

why did I do that i feel like someone or something is controling my actions why did I hurt my baby sister help someone I want to be free I didnt notice tears coming from my right eye

 **Erza's pov**

why did i do that to my baby sister the one I told all my secerts WHYYYYY IS SOMEONE CONTROLING ME LET ME FREE I cried slicing the wood pillar I declared my 'rival' so long ago whyy did i hurt her so much

 **Everybody's except Natsu pov**

What did I do why did I hurt Lucy/Lucy-nii/Lu-chan/ so much why *sobs*

 **Natsu's pov**

why is everyone crying for that bitch they should be glad I snuck in a controlling potion in there drinks like the Mistress told me to I mean she is a weak slut complaing about rent she is a bitchy arrghh "why are you guys crying over the weak whore and celebrate" I said with a grin then I attacked

 **No one's pov**

 **WATER SLICER**

 **TRI ATTACK**

 **IRON DRAGON ROAR**

 **LIGHTING DRAGON ROAR**

 **sky dragon roar**

 **LEPRACUN**

 **SATAN SOUL EVIL BLAST**

 **DARK ERICUTE PAIN TERROR**

 **BEAST SOUL ROAR**

 **SAND TYPOON**

 **ICE MAKE GYSER**

 **HEAVENS WHEEL GO FORTH MY SWORDS**

 **SOLID SCRIPT ICE**

 **SEED BOMB**

 **TARGET LOCK *shoots a bullets cough-alzack and bisca- cough***

 **LUCY WAS NOT WEAK** everyone shouted at Natsu then everybody who ignored yelled why did we do that to Lucy

 **Wendy's pov**

"I want to leave to Lucy-san was a mother to me" I cried the Master said "alright *sniffles* even if im sad that another one of are members are leaving I can't stop your desions" then Master put a on a my guild mark and removed it "wait if Wendy's going im going to" Carla said then Master cried some move and removed Carla's mark aswell (AN even if I dont mention the exceeds there still there) I ran to where I smelled Lucy in Magolia forest

 **Lucy's pov**

I ran to the forest till I found a clearing I sat down pulling my legs to my chest crying till I saw 2 girls look about there twenties "Is something worng by the way my name is Luna" a girl with black hair said "hello I'm Summer" a girl with Brown hair chirps I sniffled "hi my name is Lucy ex-member of Fairy tail" I said "why did you leave if you dont mid me asking" Summer said "I dont mind I left because 9 monthes ago a girl came back from the what we though from the dead was actually teleported to Edolas-" "We heard of that please we been there its really cool" Luna said with a small smile "cool anyway after a week of partying of her return almost all the guild members ignored me accept for Juvia,Wendy, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, EverGreen, Mira, Lisanna, Pantherlilly, Happy, Carla, Master and Gajeel they ignored me of 9 monthes I have dealed with my old Team Natsu insults and abuse till today Natsu called me a weak, whiny, bitch and I was out of the team of my birthday then Laxus confessed to me and kissed me I said I loved him to but I had to train because i'm so weak" I said crying more then I felt 2 fuzzy things hugging my legs I lifted my head to see very cute exceeds I didn't see before then I felt a evil aura coming from the two I ment they shouted "I WANT TEAM NATSU'S BLOOD" then said "also these are exceeds were dragon and god slayers the white one with a purple bow on its tail and green eyes and black moon shaped on its forehead is Twillight my exceed and the one with brown fir and white underbelly is Blossom Summer's exceed" Luna said then I heard Wendy's shouting "Lucy-san where are you" when she saw me she tackled me in a hug saying "I want to come with you Lucy-san you'll like a mom to me" Wendy cried "Hello I'm Luna and this is my twin sister Summer" Luna said "Hiii" Summer chirps happily "Hi I'm Wendy Wendy Marvel" then we started to from a freindship between the two girls then I asked "Can we join you on your journey" "of course but I think we should do a prople greeting" Luna said elegenly "ok I'm Summer Celestial Yukamoto" Summer said "and I'm Luna Celestial Yukamoto" Luna said "I'm Lucy Auroa Heartfillia" I said then we talked about the guild telling the description about who not to attack and who to attack "I think we should head to you guys places to pack then we'll head to the place called Digola in that place there are like 14 magic stores so we can buy alot of things before you ask me and Summer got a lot of money" Luna said "Alright and I can store me and Wendy's things

 _ **After the packing**_

 **Lucy's pov**

We were all at my apartment I already went to the Land lady and told here I'll be leaving tomorrow "I'm going to write the letters you guys make your self at home" I said

"yes mom" Wendy chirps I giggle "Ok" Summer and Luna says while reading some books they had in there bag they said they had more in a re quip space area

 _Dear Laxus_

 _I'm sorry I had to go but I needed to train I love you know that right I promise we'll see each other some day I hope you won't move on_

 _Laxus i swear to you I won't move on a celestial spirit promise_

 _Love your blondie (haha0_

 _Dear Levy and Cana_

 _Levy: I can't believe you ignore me but I forgive you but never Natsu I can't forgive that asshole I'm left my novel to Freed he promises he won't read tll our done with reading still before you were never that excited with my new chapters good luck with gajeel love Lucy the ex-member of fairy tail_

 _Cana: i can't believe you ignored me but either way I forgive you but never Natsu i can't forgive him anytime soon at all you were like a sister to me a best friend good luck with Bacchuas love Lucy the ex- member of fairy tail_

 _Dear team natsu_

 _Erza: I can't believe you though those things about me it will take 2 years to forgive you but knowing me i will but it would take 10 years to forgive natsu i love you Erza you were my idol and sister I'd never had please promise me you wont kill Natsu you can hurt him but no kill i want to hurt him good luck with Jellal Love Lucy your sister who was ignored_

 _Gray: I cant believe you though those things about me but it will take 2 years to forgive you but i'll willl but I wont forgive Natsu any time soon i love you Gray you were my older brother I never had but please promise me you wont hurt kill Natsu you can hurt him bu no killing I want to hurt him aswell good luck with Juvia love the sister yoursister who was neglected_

 _Natsu: I HATE YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL i cant beleve i loved you the biggest regret in my life ever it will take more that 10 years to forgive you fucktard hae a crappy lifewith hate Lucy_

 _"_ guys im done" I turned around to see Wendy coloring in her notebook and Luna and Summer watching a Wild Kratts "Ok lets go because we only got 30 minutes till we the train leave we grabbed our stuuff and went o the train I noticed that Luna and Summer didn't have motion sickness so I asked "Luna and SUmmer you said you dragon slayers but you don't have motion sickness only WEndy doesnt have motion sickness" Luna shrugged "inmue i guess" then we arrvied in the town Digolo "okay everybody here is 200,000 jewels each buy some weapons, magic things and more but you must buy a cloak after your finished meet at hotel Ice berg delight go" Luna said "Hai"weall said went to shop

When I was dne I saw everybody there already

 **No's pv**

Lucy got

10 new gtae keys (Lupus the eagle, Rose the nature nypths, Syther the bat, Cam the Cameron, Aqua the mermaid also cousin of Aquaris but is nice, Angelia the angel, Crystal the wolf, Belia the leo minor, Swelia the assaine and Bolt the storms

A cloak that was blue with yellow and black sparkles

a no steal belt

a elemental whip

some clothes

a elemental sword

rocket boots

roller skates

a though projection ring

and lastly a book of celestial spells

Wendy got

wind whip

healing spells

a blue cloak with white sparkles

3 notebooks (what she is a kid)

color pencils about 100

some clothes for her and carla

Sky shoes (lt can have her float in the air)

roller skates

blue backback

and lastly 10 new bows for Carla and packets of tea

Luna got

a moon dagger

roller skates

10 note books and 5 black pens (i love to design i have tyler with girl clothes for his girl charachters)

new spell books

silver quiver

silver arrows and emerald bow

black finherless gloves

new clothes for twillight

candy (yeah weird)

and lastly a moon sword

Summer got

a sun dagger

a sun sword

roller skates

roket boots

sky shoes

clothes for blossom

a light sword

nature whip

fire sword

and lastly white fingerless gloves

 **Luna's pov**

"ok we got alot of good stuff who has any leftover money" I said "I have 10,000 jewels left' Lucy said "I have 15,000 jewels" Wendy said "I have 5,000 jewels" Summer said

"alright we have 30,000 jewels left from our shopping spree I have more in the re quip area" Luna said "Luna-nii how did you get so much jewels" Wendy said with curisity "since me and Summer travel Fiore for quiet a while we ask for any jobs they needhelp with and we saved lot of money we even go jobs from the magic council thats how we got even more" I said "Cool" Lucy said "wel lets it the hay I'm tired" Summer yawned "well its getting late and good night" Lucy said "nite" Wendy said "I'm hapy I met you two" I said with a big smile then all of us went to sleep in our own beds little did we know when we ment are lives will be so different.


	3. Sabertooth

Hey guys anyway please check out JanetBrianna and Tigertyler7 great people and authors also one more day till I'll be in Ohio

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fair tail Hiro Mashrima does but if i did everyday forever**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Sabertooth**

 **After 3 monthes of training**

 **Summer's pov**

I soooo bored hmm maybe i should play a prank on Lucy hehe "I think we should join a guild" Lucy said speak of the angel "Which one Mom" Wendy said "Mermaid Heel" I said

"No there friends with Fairy tail what about Sabertooth" Luna said "Great Idea" Lucy said then said "there be a surprise hehe" this time darkly "mom dont you want to thought projection with Laxus and the others" Wendy said "okay Wen Wen" Lucy said. Wendy blushed

 **The guilds prospective**

There was a magic circle in the middle of the guild surprising Natsu and Gray werent fightings, Gray isnt stripping, Cana isnt drinking, Levy isnt reading, Happy isnt happy, Mira doesnt smile anymore, Erza doesnt eat cake anymore, and Laxus just puts his head on a table waiting for Lucy. There was a image of 4 cloaked people with black cloak abd white stars, one with white cloak and blue sparkles, 2 with a blue cloaks but one with yellow and black spakrles and the other one with white sparkles"Hey Guys its me Lucy" the one with the blue cloak and yellow and black sparkles all the 4 cloaked one pulled there hoods down reveling 2 of are old nakama and the other 2 young pretty girls one with jet black hair and dark blue eyes with a slight tan and the other with dark brown hair with brown eyes with skin with no paleness or tan "The one with black hair is Luna Celestial Yukamota and her twin Summer Celestial Yukamoto" Wendy said "LUCY" Laxus yelled runnig to the hologram "Hi Laxus good to see you again" Luc repied with a bright smile Nstdu looked at the new girls mainly at Summer 'Why is my heart beating so fast at the Summer girl I love Lisanna not this chick' he though "Hi im Summer" Summer chirps "Im Luna hello nice to meet you now where is Natsu because I WANT TO RIP HIS THOAT OUT THAT SON OF A DRAGON" Luna said but losed her col at the end of the sentace everyone backed away from the said girl pointing at Natsu even if she can hurt them doesnt make it less scary "H-hi Im natsu Natsu" Natsu said scard out of his right mind "YOU BETTER HOPE WE NEVER MEET OF I WILL RIP OFF YOUR DICK SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THOAT THEN SEND 100,000 SWORDS AT YOUR ASS" Luna yelled "Luna just eat some rocks" Lucy sweatdropped "but I going to eat the whole earth" Luna whined "then punch some trees" Lucy said "kay" Luna said running off we heard 10 trees going down 'Lucy what have you gotten yourself into' everybody though "Summer-san how you so calm" Wendy said "I'm holding my anger till I meet him and destory him" Summer said with a evil smile" Summer said "Lucy were sorry for ignoring you" Levy, Cana, Erza, and Gray said "Your forgiven but Erza and Gray it will take some time to forgive you" Lucy said "alright" they repied "well we got to go meet you guys at GmG later skaters" Luna said coming back from punching 50 trees

 **Luna's pov**

"ALright were here" Lucy said we were in frount of Sabertooths guild I kiced the door open we had our hoods off so they could see our heads and are clothes but not backside "What the hell doyou think your doing here" a blonde said "shut it Sting" a black haired one said I thought 'wow he is hottt' "Hello I'm Luna Celestial Yukamoto and this is my twin Summer and the othr two are Lucy Heartfillia and Wendy Marvell" I said then "so move out of are way bumble bee" with a smirk "I'm a the great Sting Eurffice stroger than you weakli-" he didnt finished because I kicked him the face soaring out of the guild "tch serves him right" Lucy said "Luna!" Minerva said or Min Min "Min" me and SUmmer said the tackled here in a hug (AN SAbertooth is a okay guild but Jiemma think about nakama and love and that sort but he is a tsunde same with the members) "how do you guys know each other" Wendy said "were cousins duh" I said "Ahhh Summer Luna great to see you again" Uncle Jiemma said "We want to join Sabertooth aswell as Lucy and Wendy" I said Minerva squeled in her chibi mode the members jaws ropped guess they arent used to a chibi Min "but those to are faries" Jiemma roared "ex faries thank ou very much" Lucy and Wendy said "Alright you may join Minerva get the stamp" Jiemmma said "where and what color" Min said with a bright smile I smiled back but I swear I saw Rogue blush a little well what ever "hmm left shoulder black with white outline" I said "Green with silver outline right shoulder" Summer said "Blueish gray right hand" Lucy said "dark blue left hand" wendy chirps "Purple on my back" Twillight said "pink on my back" Blossom said "blue on my back" Carla said (AN i will baely menion the exceeds) after we got are marks Stingy bee came back "OI I CHALLENGE YOU" he yelled at me "whatever come on stingy bee" I said not caring at all we were on the training grounds 90% betted on sting 10% on me those were Rogue, Minerva, Summer, Lucy, the exceeds, Wendy and Uncle Jiemma "Light dragon slayer roar" I dodged teleported behind him "Sun god shining chariot" I said hitting him in the back before he could get up "Moon dragon iron fist" hit him again he finally got up "Light dragon iron fist" I did a backflipped kicking him where the sun don't shine one bit the was on his knees "re quip amazons queen" I re quiped in a short white chiton with the girdle of hippolyta with a gold bow and silver arrows with a blue guiver "amazon arrows" 100 magic arrows were shot at him "Holy nova" he said I didnt have enough time to dodge or teleport so i re quip into light empress armor he smirked thinking he won the ones who betted against me and Sting jaws dropped and "star dragon ror" I said hitting him square in the chest knocking him down "Earth god Gaia revenge" I shouted the finishing move he fainted " he wasnt strong I wasnt even you 10% percent of my power or using all my mgic I learned" I said dissapointed Summer put his head on her lap healing him when he woke he said "NO fair" he whined blushing when he found himself on Summer's lap "whatever hey Wendy, Lucy SUmmer we need we make a team name" I said we all went to the bar asking the bar maid Julia a fire mage to bring me a virgin pina colada (AN its very good trust me) Summer a kiwi smoothie, Lucy a stawberry smoothie and Wendy some juice "what about dragon souls" Wendy said "no sounds like we are evil perople" Lucy said "what about Star gazers" "No not all of us all star magic" Wendy said "I know what about The four Dragon Sisters" I said "sure/sounds cool" they said That ws the begginging of the team the four dragon sisters

* * *

 **sorry for a short chaoter I got a head ache right now and I need to pack since Im leaving China tommorow so Im happy because I CAN FINALLY GET OF YOUTUBE because i missed 4 new episodes of fairy tail also please vote on my poll for thetwins of elements and vote who would Summer be with Sting or Natsu and should Wendy be with Romeo or should make someone else please say in the reviews be~Violetfairy12**


End file.
